<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Tom's New "Familiar" by IvoryRaven</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23992669">Tom's New "Familiar"</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/IvoryRaven/pseuds/IvoryRaven'>IvoryRaven</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Consequences of Mistranslated Rituals [3]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Costumes, Crack, Gen, My fanfic though, Owls, fanfic of a fanfic</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-05-03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-05-03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-02 20:56:00</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,110</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23992669</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/IvoryRaven/pseuds/IvoryRaven</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Tom puts Evadne in an owl costume and tells everyone she's his new familiar.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Evadne Riddle &amp; Tom Riddle, Tom Riddle &amp; Original Character(s)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Consequences of Mistranslated Rituals [3]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1722829</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>56</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Tom's New "Familiar"</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">
      <li>For <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/Snowy_Rain/gifts">Snowy_Rain</a>.</li>



    </ul></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Tom had never needed his wand to do magic. There were spells he could only perform with a wand, but sans wand Tom, unlike some other wizards, was still perfectly capable of magic. He could not be so easily rendered a Muggle.</p><p>Levitating objects was really quite simple. He’d been able to do it since he was seven and had practiced with rocks. He’d wanted to skip stones but hadn’t been able to and then he’d had total control over their motion.</p><p>His moment came when the enormous windows of the Great Hall shimmered, then vanished, and owls began to swoop in.</p><p>He crooked his finger, directing the streams of raw magic toward him, and his power obeyed. It was thrilling, the thought of his magic filling the ancient room.</p><p>She was levitated in, unnoticed at first, in a puffy owl costume with a hood and a beak jutting off her forehead. Gliding to the Slytherin table, she could almost be a real owl.</p><p>But as she grew closer, her human features grew clearer, and people started to point and stare.</p><p>Tom wrapped her in his arms. “Good girl,” he said, arranging his daughter so that her head rested on his arm and her weight was on his lap. “What?” he asked, looking around at the dumbfounded student population. “She’s my familiar.”</p><p>Abraxas Malfoy stood up. “Staring at someone’s new owl is rude!” he shouted to the Great Hall.</p><p>“That’s not an owl!” Someone shouted back. “That’s a baby!”</p><p>Abraxas made a show of looking at the child in Tom’s arms. “It’s got feathers!” he called back. “And a beak! If you think babies have feathers and beaks you are sorely mistaken!”</p><p>Tom could hardly leave little Evadne in the Owlery, and because she was his ‘familiar,’ he was permitted to take her everywhere he went. So he did.</p><p>“She’s my familiar, sir,” he told Professor Dumbledore, managing to keep an absolutely straight face.</p><p>“She’s lovely,” said Professor Dumbledore. He then went on to use the time he should have been using to say goodbye and offer help with TOADs they were hoping to take, to teach them how to Transfigure cloth garments. Abraxas, the blond prat, Transfigured a rock into a baby carrier and handed it to Tom with a smirk.</p><p>“Collaborator,” Tom snarled, but accepted the green carrier with silver cartoon snakes, strapping it around his waist and bucking Evadne into it. She babbled happily and slobbered onto his shoulder. </p><p>“Hush, Evie, baby,” he whispered.</p><p>“Tom! Tom!” Abraxas dragged Evan Rosier in front of Tom. “Evan made something for Evadne!”</p><p>“Hmm?” Tom looked up from his daughter’s wispy hair. It was dark and wavy, like his own.</p><p>Evan looked away, but Abraxas shoved him forward.</p><p>“Uh, here you go? For the - your - your owl?” Evan sounded uncharacteristically nervous, and was holding out…</p><p>...a stuffed animal snake.</p><p>Tom looked at it. “Thank you, Evan.” he said, and gave the toy to his daughter, who started sucking on its tail.</p><p>“Are you sure that’s an owl?” Professor Merrythought asked in Defense Against the Dark Arts.</p><p>Tom ignored her and left his request for a recommendation letter to take the Defense and Duelling TOADs on her desk.</p><p>Evadne, it turned out, did not like Potions. Professor Slughorn allowed them free use of his brewing facilities and went from student to student, chatting certain people up and making it clear he intended to stay connected to all these influential people.</p><p>Evadne wailed, drawing looks and causing a great deal of whispering.</p><p>“Hush, Evie,” Tom said, bouncing her up and down. “Shh, shh, shh.”</p><p>“A peculiar owl you have there, Tom!” commented Professor Slughorn. “And whatever happened to the baby I heard about?”</p><p>He was looking suspiciously at Evadne’s very human features.</p><p>“She’s my new familiar,” said Tom. “And there was never a baby.”</p><p>Evadne started crying even more loudly, as if she had understood him.</p><p>“Poor… owl,” cooed Abraxas with a moment’s hesitation. “Can I hold her?”</p><p>“No,” said Tom, and wrapped his arms around the outside of the baby carrier.</p><p>“But why not?” whined Abraxas,</p><p>“She bites.”</p><p>Evadne slobbered on the front of Tom’s robes, sobbing her little heart out and reaching out with her tiny hands.</p><p>Tom internally swore to himself. She was hungry! He couldn’t feed her here, though.</p><p>“Hey Evie, Evie, Evie, it’s okay,” he told her, squeezing her to him, one hand covering her head as if that would be enough to protect her, keep her safe and content.</p><p>She took a shuddering breath and wailed again.</p><p>As soon as the time allotted for Potions was over, Tom slipped into a shadowed alcove and fed Evadne, unstrapping her and cradling her under his robes, close to his skin. She was warm, and snuggled into him.</p><p>She was, he thought, adorable.</p><p>He’d never called anything that before.</p><p>She finished feeding after half an hour, which seemed an extraordinarily long time for such a tiny baby. She retched and spat up a white substance with the consistency of cottage cheese on her owl costume. He unbuttoned his outer robe and laid it on the ground, putting his daughter on top of it. Even with the layer of fabric, she cried at the touch of the cold, hard stone floor. He took her out of her owl costume, which now stank of congealing milk and whatever semblance of stomach acid she had. He looked around for something to use to dress her - she was now almost naked, and making it clear she didn’t appreciate the cold. And he was late for lunch! He folded his outer robe and swaddled her in it, avoiding the place her umbilical cord stump still was. It was black and dry and clamped shut. </p><p>His Knights, it seemed, hadn’t waited. He found them chatting up a storm at the Slytherin table, and took his normal seat in the middle.</p><p>Younger students were staring at Evadne, who was blinking around at the sea of faces.</p><p>“Is that your baby?” one of them asked.</p><p>“Yes,” he said shortly.</p><p>“Can I hold her?” Abraxas asked for what must have been the hundredth time.</p><p>“No, you cannot hold her and that is final.”</p><p>Abraxas looked petulant. “You just want the cute baby all to yourself.”</p><p>“She’s mine, and anyway, you might infect her with a disease,” Tom countered. “It said in one of those books you kept going on about, so you’ve got to admit it.”</p><p>Abraxas frowned into his soup. “You love her really,” he said.</p><p>Tom neither confirmed nor denied it.</p><p>He was going to conquer the world and raise her as the heir of an empire.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Earlier, at a staff meeting...</p><p>"Just humor him, all right?" Dumbledore said. "He may not be thinking clearly, and it's not for long."</p><p>Slughorn looked quite shocked. "The poor boy!"</p><p>"He should have come forward!" exclaimed Merrythought. "Of all unsafe things!"</p><p>"Yes well, don't be surprised if he's unusually irrational, is all I'm saying," said Dumbledore. "It's been put forward as a possible side effect of a spell I used..."</p><p>"Albus!" gasped Dippet. "You are not qualified to use that type of spell! You should have Flooed to St. Mungos yourself, and brought professional help over with you! I'm aware you don't particularly like Me. Riddle - and I can't fathom why, he's a wonderful student - but that is no reason not to seek help for a child in need!"</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>